


Color-Coded, Of Course

by mad_hatter_9306



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode: s02e06 The Ark of Taujeer, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: "Color-coded, of course, because what are we, animals?"
Kudos: 3





	Color-Coded, Of Course

"Color-coded, of course, because what are we, animals?" Pidge scoffed as she continued explaining her idea.

"Pidge," cut in Keith, "Nobody... really... y'know, color-codes stuff."

"Yeah, 'cuz we have better things to do than _organize_ ," added Lance obnoxiously.

Pidge stared. "Well, it would seem that I'm the only civilized person around here." She huffed. "Anyways..."

**Author's Note:**

> So. I was watching Voltron (for the first time, don't expect much more from me for a while! And yes, I know it's late, don't judge me), and I came across this line in season two, episode six (as stated in the tags). I just thought up the following lines when it changed to the other six looking a bit overwhelmed by Pidge's thought process. Hope you liked, comments and kudos welcomed! (Or something.)


End file.
